A Beginning
by Sheila Skeeter
Summary: This is a Lily and James FanFic. It starts with Snape’s Worst Memory, but from Lily’s point of view.
1. Snape's Worst Memory

A Beginning

By Sheila Skeeter

Summary: This is a Lily/James FanFic. It starts with Snape's Worst Memory, but from Lily's point of view.

Disclaimer: I wish I were JKR, but I'm not. I'm just borrowing the characters that she created and using them in my humble attempt of a FanFic. I'll also use some of her text from the Snape's Worst Memory chapter (OotP, chapter 28).

This is my first FF and the very first time ever I write anything in English, so I will appreciate if you take the time to leave feedback

**Chapter One: Snape's Worst Memory**

Only one more OWL to go, Lily Evans thought as she walked out of the Great Hall with a couple of her friends. Lily was a fifteen-year-old girl with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. She was a fifth year student on a boarding school, but not any boarding school. She was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the most important schools for young witches and wizards in Europe. Fifth year students had to take their Ordinary Wizarding Levels and seventh year students had to take their Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. The OWLs' and the NEWTs' results were very important when choosing a professional career.

But Lily was more interest in her near future for now. Only Transfiguration on Monday, and she would have a whole week to enjoy herself before she went home for the summer. She had always liked summers because she got to go home and spend time with her family, but she really missed Hogwarts and her friends.

She followed the fifth and seventh year students that were heading to the school grounds eager to spend the rest of the afternoon under the bright June sun before they had to start worrying about the exam they had left.

Lily and her friends walked over to the lake and sat on the ground. Some of them took their shoes off, dipped their feet in the cool water and started chatting excitedly. But Lily was immersed in her own thoughts. She was still thinking about the summer. She thought about her sister, Petunia. They used to be very close, but ever since Lily found out she was a witch and went away to Hogwarts, they started to grow apart. Petunia treated her as if she was some kind of monster. During the last Christmas break Petunia told her that she should spend all holydays at Hogwarts because she didn't want anybody to find out her sister was a freak.

She called her a freak! What was wrong with her?

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by the annoying giggles of her friends. She looked up and saw that they were all looking in the same direction. She followed their gazes to find out what was the commotion about and there he was: tall, good-looking, with his dark hair falling perfectly over his gray eyes. I should have guessed, she thought. Sirius Black, who else? She could admit the guy was gorgeous, but apparently she was the only girl in the whole school who seemed to be immune to his charm. She could see him as the obnoxious, arrogant prat he was.

Well, not as obnoxious as…She looked to Sirius' left and saw another guy, this one with glasses and very untidy black hair. James Potter was playing with a snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again.

What a show off!

And what is wrong with Peter Pettigrew?

Sitting on the grown she saw a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. He was cheering and clapping every time James got the snitch. As if Potter needed the encouragement. Yes, he was definitely more obnoxious than Black.

Obnoxious? Was that really the word she was looking for to describe him? She heard an annoying little voice inside her head, but she did her best to ignore it.

Sitting next to Peter, and as quiet as always, was Remus Lupin. His pale face was hidden behind a book. That's so like Remus! There's no way he's going to relax for a while. He will start obsessing over Transfiguration right away. She smiled.

A loud gasp from Peter, followed by a particularly loud cheer, made her look in his direction. He looked so excited that Lily couldn't help but feeling sorry for him. I wonder why Potter and Black are friends with him. He was definitely the odd one out in their little group. Granted, Remus was not really a troublemaker like James and Sirius, but he was very smart, and the nicest guy she had ever known. But Peter was a lost cause. He was neither bright nor popular. Some people accepted him because he was part of "the in group" (whatever that meant), but mostly everybody just ignored him. She pitied him.

At that moment the loud and hysterical laughs of her friends brought her back to reality. But it was not only her friends; everybody seemed to be enjoying the most hilarious joke. She looked over to where James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were and she was taken aback by the scene in front of her.

Severus Snape, a fifth year Slytherin student, was lying on the ground, apparently under the effects of the Impedimenta jinx. A couple of steps away Potter and Black were pointing their wands at him. Lily could understand why everybody was laughing, and many of them even cheering. Snape was by far more obnoxious than James. He enjoyed hexing people, specially those students with muggle parentage. She should know; he was always making nasty comments about her being a muggle born. But this was too much. Potter and Black were humiliating Snape in front of the whole school. And it was a two on one attack. Wasn't anybody going to do something?

She looked at Remus. He was a Prefect. He was the one who should stop this. But he was still sitting under the tree with his face buried in his book. If it wasn't for a faint frown line between his eyebrows she would have thought that he was completely oblivious of what his buddies were doing.

Well someone have to do something.

She made up her mind, stood up and marched determined toward James. Remus saw her coming, but when she glared at him, he went back to his book. Yes, you should be ashamed of yourself, she thought. I'll give you a piece of my mind later. First things first: to stop this nonsense.

As she got closer to them, she could hear Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes. Not that it would help him since he didn't have his wand.

"Wash your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Lily could see pink soap bubbles stream from Snape's mouth. He was gagging and choking. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. As soon James spotted her, he rumpled his hair with his free hand. Lily thought that was a very annoying habit, but she had to admit that his messy hair made him look rather appealing.

"All right, Evans?" said James.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was now furious. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," he said, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…"

The nerve of this guy! Unlike many of the surrounding watchers, she didn't find his last comment the least bit humorous.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

What did he said? He must be joking.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

The smile vanished from James' face.

You would think he was actually interested in going out with me.

Sirius, on the other hand seemed very amused with her response. "Bad luck, Prongs," he said turning back to Snape. "Oy!"

Lily looked at Snape. Apparently the Impedimenta jinx wore off, because he had his wand back and was already aiming it at James. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, spotting his robes with blood. Lily opened her eyes in terror. But James didn't hesitate. There was another flash of light and a second later Snape was hanging upside down in the air, trying unsuccessfully to keep his robes from falling over his head. If Lily hadn't been so furious, she would have laughed along with the rest of the students watching. From that position Snape was revealing his skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

"Let him down!" she insisted, avoiding to look at Snape's legs. She was trying hard to keep a straight face as it was.

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap.

Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape kneeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She was loosing the little amount of patience she still had. She took her wand out and pointed it at James.

James and Sirius seemed amused by her determination.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" He was so arrogant. She couldn't hate him more.

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. She could not believe he had said that. She had just stuck out for him even though not even his Slytherin pals seemed to care about him being humiliated, and this was the way he thanked her?

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Lily was about to walk away when James spoke.

"Apologize to Evans!" he roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted rounding on James. "You are as bad as he is…"

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a –you-know-what!"

He was not as bad as Snape, Lily thought, he was worst.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can. I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away. She could hear James calling her name, but she didn't stop. It took all her will power to resist the impulse of start running. She wanted to get away from James. She couldn't believe what she had told him. She gave herself away. She was sure that he was able to see right through her. She had just told him how close she had been watching him these last couple of years. He would now have another reason to gloat.

Would he even care?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of light. Lily turned around and saw Snape, once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" asked James with a steely voice.

That's it! Lily thought, at the same time she reached for her wand. I'm not even going to waste my time trying to talk some sense into that guy. If only I could hex him. But when she was deciding which hex was safe enough to use she saw Remus leave his book, stand up and walk over to James with a determined look on his face.

"That's enough James," said Remus calmly.

James looked at him, then at Sirius who shrugged and slowly, he lowered his wand, which caused Snape's body to hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Let's go." Remus spoke again.

Sirius turned to Snape and said, "see you around, Snivellus." He let out a bark like laugh as he joined his friends.

The four Gryffindors were walking away, being cheered and tapped in the back by the other students when Lily saw Snape getting up and pointing his wand at James' back. She didn't have to think twice. Her wand was also pointing at James.

"PROTEGO!" she shouted.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter turned around just in time to see Snape's curse bounce less than five inches from James' chest. James looked at Lily with a combination of appreciation, surprise and respect. Lily saw Snape fall to the ground, hit by his own curse, but she didn't wait to see what happened. She had to get away.


	2. James' Mistake

**Chapter Two: James' Mistake**

Half and hour later Lily was seating at the long table on the Gryffindor common room, trying to concentrate on her Transfiguration book without succeeding. All she could think about was what just had happened on the school grounds.

She then realized she was all by herself. That was odd; most of the students were still on class, but fifth and seventh year students were already done with their tests. Surely not everybody was in the library.

Of course, she thought, they must still be by the lake congratulating Potter. He was just horrible. Why was everybody so drawn to him? On second thought, it would be better if she didn't answer that question.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear when the portrait opened to let somebody in. She only realized there was someone standing next to her when that person talked.

"Is this seat taken?"

Lily didn't have to look up to guess who that voice belonged to.

"Potter, I have a lot of work to do, and I certainly don't have time for you right now."

Lily kept her eyes stubbornly fixed in her book, while James stood there for a couple of seconds, apparently deciding if he should leave. But right when Lily thought he would go away, he pulled the chair next to her and sat down on it.

"I'm not looking for a fight, okay? I just want to say thanks."

The warmth of his voice took Lily by surprise and she couldn't stop her eyes from looking up. She looked at the lanky, messy haired guy sitting next to her for a couple of seconds. Lily was sure she would find a trace of mockery in his eyes, but instead she found… was that sincerity?

The wound on his face was still bleeding slightly. He should go to the Infirmary. She should say something. No! She told herself furiously. I won't.

She lowered her gaze feeling awkward, and realized she couldn't remember which book she had been reading a couple of minutes ago.

"No need for that," she said without looking at him. "Snape shouldn't have attacked you from behind."

"It was very nice of you to stop him from hexing me," he said slowly.

"I would have done it for anybody, Potter. It's no big deal" Why wouldn't he just leave? "Besides, you did get hurt."

"Oh! It's nothing," he muttered.

There was a tense silence and Lily had to order herself not to look at him.

"Lily," he finally said at the same time his hand moved slowly over the table and stopped slightly on top of hers. He was barely touching her, but she could feel a wave of heat move from her hand all the way to her cheeks. She could not believe she was blushing just because James Potter touched her hand. Get a grip Lily!

Lily? She just realized it was the first time he had ever called her by her first name. She looked into his eyes as if trying to read his mind. What was that spell? Legimens? Legilimens? Oh! How much she wanted to know what Potter was thinking.

"Yes?" she said, unable to move her hand or look away.

"Thanks," he said again with a smile.

"You said that before."

"But I want you to know I really mean it." At that moment his hand closed tightly around hers. He started to move his head closer. She held her breath; it was very difficult to think straight. She was just sitting there staring at him, lost in the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen.

He only managed to touch her lips with his, because even before Lily herself realized what she was doing, she stood up and started gathering her books.

"You know what Potter? I don't even know why intervened. You deserved what Snape tried to do to you. You are selfish and arrogant, and you clearly don't care about other people's feelings."

"But Lily…" he muttered looking confused.

"Stay away from me!" She snapped at him and stormed up the stairs that leaded to her dormitory.


	3. The Power of a Kiss

**Chapter Three: The Power of a Kiss**

Lily was fuming when she entered her dormitory. She let her books on the floor and threw herself on her bed facing the ceiling.

The nerve of that guy! What was he thinking trying to kiss her?

She ran her fingers through her lips. The contact had only lasted an instant, but she could still feel his lips brushing hers. You could have at least let him finish the whole thing, she thought rolling her eyes.

What are you talking about Lily Evans? Are you insane? This is James Potter you're talking about! He is selfish and arrogant, and clearly don't care about other people's feelings… yes, she said that before. She said it to his face. But whose feelings was she talking about?

Don't even go there. She was not going to start giving names to the long list of complex "things" James Potter made her feel.

But today he seemed so sincere. She could feel the warmth in his voice. His eyes were searching deep inside her soul. He kissed her. She closed her eyes and remembered. His eyes, his head getting closer, his lips against hers, she felt his hand moving up to her shoulder… and then…

Oh! Stop thinking about that stupid boy! I better go to the library and get some work done.

When Lily walked down the stairs to the common room, she spotted James sitting in a corner with Sirius, Remus and Peter. She did her best to ignore them but just as she was passing in front of them, she couldn't help but looking in their direction, they were all staring at her. Sirius was talking, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. James made a pathetic attempt of a smile, but there was something in his eyes.

Did he look hurt? She shook her head and kept walking. Don't flatter yourself. He couldn't care less about you.

And as she was crawling out of the portrait hole, a thought crossed her mind. Did he tell them? Did he dare talk about what happened?

Oh! I really hate him!


	4. Whose Friend?

**Chapter 4 – Whose Friend?**

Lily was on her way to the library when she heard someone calling her name from the top of the stairs right behind her.

"Lily, can we talk?" She saw Remus running toward her. She waited for him to join her thinking that his last trip home must have been exhausting.

She was already used to his continuous absences. His mother had been very sick ever since they were in their first year, and he had to go see her every once in a while, but it seemed like every time he went home he got sick too. He had returned this morning and was looking very pale and tired.

When he finally reached her at the bottom of the stairs, she spat at him.

"Don't you even talk to me, Remus Lupin." He froze on the spot with a look of confusion in his face.

"What did I do?"

"Is not what you did, it's what you didn't do. When are you going to start acting like a Prefect in front of Black and Potter?" She glared at him. "It's bad enough that they think they rule the school without you forgetting your Prefect responsibilities and allowing them to do whatever they want."

"Aren't you overreacting?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh yes! Since none of you had to go to the Hospital Wing, I must be overreacting."

"Anyway, thanks about that," he said obviously amused, but trying hard not to smile.

"Don't thank me! I should have let Snape hex all four of you. And I'll do it the next time, I swear. Maybe that way you will learn to stop Black and Potter when they step out of line. You should be the one rubbing off on them Remus, not the other way around."

"Well, I did stop them," he said with a shy smile. His eyes were begging her to stop arguing with him.

She was trying to come up with a very harsh remark. Then, without any warning, she started laughing so hard that a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. Remus' confusion was now at its highest. He didn't seem to understand Lily's sudden outburst of laughter, but after the initial shock he looked a lot more comfortable.

"So, what is so funny?" he finally asked.

"Did you see Snape's face?" she asked him, trying to catch her breath.

Remus started laughing too.

"He couldn't believe it when his own hex hit him in the face. You were just great."

"Thank you. But still, you deserved what he tried to do, especially that Potter." She felt her face heat up when she thought about James.

"He's not that bad, you know?" Remus said looking away from her flushed face. "You should give him a chance."

"A chance?" She tried to make her voice sound casual. "What are you talking about Remus? The guy is insufferable, so full of himself… Why would I want to be friends with someone like that?"

"Because he is a good friend, and he really likes you." That last comment startled her. She looked at Remus with her eyes wide open. "I know you don't trust him, but you should. Just give him a chance and let him be your friend. If you definitely can't stand him, at least you tried."

"I'm just not sure if I want to try at all," she muttered, suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"And here I was, thinking that Lily Evans was the bravest girl I knew," he said with a fake note of disappointment in his voice, but when she looked up, she could see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I have to go Remus," she said plainly.

"Are we up for studying tomorrow?" He asked as she started to walk away.

"Yes. The Library, after lunch," she said without looking back.

"Can we meet under the beech tree?" She stopped and turned around to look at him. "It's just that it would be great to spend the afternoon outside, don't you think?"

She considered the possibility and said.

"It's fine, whatever you prefer." Lily started to walk away again.


	5. The Perfect Beginning

**Chapter Five: The Perfect Beginning**

"Are you waiting for somebody?" Lily looked up to find James standing next to her. She didn't hear him approaching and he was definitely not the person she was expecting to see.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm waiting for…" And then it hit her. Remus, I'm going to kill you. This is called entrapment. "No one, I guess," she said looking away.

"Would you mind me sitting here?"

"You might as well. I'm leaving anyway." She started to gather her books without giving him a second look.

"Not on my account I hope." How could he make his voice sound so soft and comforting?

She remained silent for a while. He stood next to her waiting for her response. Lily finally looked up.

"What do you want from me Potter?"

He sat down next to her, looking at the lake. It seemed as if he was searching for the right words.

"I just want to be your friend," he simply said.

"Is that why you tried to kiss me yesterday, because you want to be my friend?" The words came rushing out of her mouth before she could stop them. But, why? This was the last conversation he wanted to have with James Potter.

He looked at her, and now it seemed like he was the one trying to read her mind.

"I'm sorry about that." She knew he was sincere. "I just don't want you to hate me Lily. I want to be your friend. Actually, I would like to be more than just your friend, but that would be a start."

"Why?" Her voice was not louder than a whisper.

"Are you kidding? You're smart, funny, brave... You care about your friends, and I would like to be one of them."

She opened her mouth but no sound came out, so James continued.

"I know it's my fault that you hate me, I've been horrible to you since our first year. I was just trying to get you to notice me, but I guess I took the wrong approach."

"I don't hate you, James." James. It was the first time she had said his name out loud. It sounded strangely nice. He seemed to notice it too, but didn't mention it.

"You don't?" he asked instead.

"No. It's just that you are so annoying sometimes. You are very smart and gifted, but you can't take anything seriously." Did she imagine it or he had blushed when she said he was smart? She expected him to gloat, but this truly surprised her.

There was a moment of silence while they looked into each other's eyes.

This is a mistake Lily, a voice inside her head warned her. He's all wrong for you. Would you be able to trust him to take you seriously?

But he was sincere. She didn't know how she knew it, but she was sure he was being honest with her. Or wasn't he?

Why should I trust him? She asked herself.

At that moment she remembered Remus' words, "Because he is a good friend, and he really likes you. I know you don't trust him, but you should. Just give him a chance and let him be your friend."

Should she trust James? Should she give him a chance?

James was the one who finally talked.

"Even though we've been classmates for the last five years, we really haven't taken the time to get to know each other."

Lily shook her head and James continued talking.

"I want to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me. The real me." He moved so he would be directly in front of her. "I understand you might be skeptical about me, but give me a chance and I promise that I can change."

Lily realized she was smiling. She looked down and started playing with the grass under her hand. She didn't look at him when she asked.

"So, what do you propose? You're not expecting that we…" How was she supposed to say that?

"Of course not." He was smiling when she looked up. "I know you're not interested in me like that." Yeah, right! He clearly didn't know her at all. "But you will. For now I'll be content with your friendship."

"Can you be any more arrogant, James Potter?" She rolled her eyes. But she was not angry. She was rather amused.

"Let's just say I'm confident." His smile was even wider. "So, what do you say? Friends, Lily Evans?" He extended his hand toward her.

She looked at him. Was this really happening? Or, was it one of his pranks?

No. He was not the person I thought. I do want to get to know him better. And maybe… just maybe…

"Friends, James Potter." She smiled too and grabbed the hand he was offering her.

For some reason she knew that they would end up being much more that friends, and somehow, she was sure he knew that too.

THE END


End file.
